


Exceeds Expectations

by stillskies



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a date. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceeds Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabeth_rice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/gifts).



> This was my first ever foray into FAKE fandom. ♥ Hope I didn't screw it up too badly. Enjoy!

It all starts the day that JJ decides he's finally over Dee. In an act of moving on, he kisses his partner, Drake, on the roof of the precinct. And when Drake doesn't punch him in the face or in any other way seem to reject the kiss, JJ falls.

Hard.

And now he's stuck with a newly healed heart jonesing for a (mostly) straight guy who probably thought the whole thing was a joke. "This," JJ mutters into his desk, "is just my luck."

Someone pats him on the head, so JJ turns his head so his cheek rests against the wood and looks up to find Drake staring down at him with a curious expression. "What's just your luck, JJ?" he asks, moving away to sit at his desk. "Let me guess: you realized you just can't get over your sex god Dee, right?" 

JJ shakes his head and sighs. "Nope. I'm living my life positively, remember?"

Drake laughs. "With a gloomy face like that? Right. Positive." When JJ doesn't respond, Drake shakes his head and sighs. "Are you free tonight?"

JJ immediately sits up and grins. "Yup."

"Want to get something to eat?"

*

He has to keep telling himself it's not a date, but let's face it: this is the first guy he's been interested in who hasn't taken to hiding the second JJ walks into the building. It's a nice change of pace from Dee, who seemed to know when JJ was near and would try to blend into the wall if there was no other available option.

Of course, it was all one-sided on JJ's part with Dee, just like it is with Drake. He just has to remember that Drake – the king of break-ups – is straight. So, when Drake grabs his jacket and tosses it to him, JJ doesn't have hearts in his eyes and he doesn't immediately attach himself to Drake. Instead, he catches the jacket and stands, saying, "Let's go!"

It's not the first time they've gone out to eat before, and there's a family restaurant around the corner from the precinct that everyone tends to frequent. JJ is already thinking about the chicken salad – the chicken is dry and the lettuce is always wilted, but the vinaigrette is amazing – when Drake hails a cab. Drake holds the door open and gestures for JJ to get in.

*

"This is…" JJ trails off, looking at the restaurant. He'd come across a review of The Place when he had been meticulously planning his and Dee's first date. He ranted and raved to Drake for weeks, and then when Dee had flat out refused, Drake had taken JJ to a movie to get his mind off of it. 

Drake shrugs awkwardly. "We're actually dressed nice because of the staff meeting today, and I figured it'd be a shame to waste my only clean suit on the family restaurant," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, you wanted to come here, and a friend said the food here was good."

JJ grins and links his arm with Drake's. "You're paying, right?"

Drake rolls his eyes. "Don't I always?"


End file.
